


The Importance of You (Joshler)

by Roshley



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshley/pseuds/Roshley
Summary: When Josh Dun starts talking to a fictional character he believes he made up and then everyone meets this character that he dreamed about and crushed on for so long, I wonder what'll happen.Josh Dun has some serious problems in this AU, so please, with all due respect, don't hate on me if anything happens to be inaccurate! Constructive Criticism wanted!ON HOLD JUST NOW CALM YO TITS





	1. There's a tear in my heart

Joshua William Dun.

The boy who most thought was maybe just timid or shy, sat by himself in the back of the classroom, hiding his kind heart and pretty face with short curly pinkish-red hair peeking from the bottom of his cap. His eyes glued to a blue-grey spot on the table in front of him.

"Joshua?" A harsh voice spoke out from the fog parading through his mind, the poor brown-eyed boy visibly jumped in his seat before his eyes flickered from the spot on the table to the man in front of him.

"I'm here to talk about your condition," The man said and Josh's eyes widened and he immediately looked at the man, taking in what he said as well as the man's features. He had these eyes that could tell you he was a lively, up-and-about person who didn't like sitting still. He had black hair that went up all together in a quiff with some locks of hair springing out from behind, he was also tapping his finger on the table. Perhaps out of impatience? Josh could never tell with these people who came to see him every now and then to evaluate his mental state and how he felt etc etc. 

"Josh?" The man asked and Josh snapped out of his daze and looked at the man in the eye. Josh gulped and proceeded to shakily mumble under his breath:

"Y-yes sir..?" 

"I'm Mr. Urie, but please just call me Brendon, unless Mr. Urie is what you'd prefer," The man said politely, although Josh felt like sighing at it. Everyone gave him options, hardly ever being restricted and put somewhere he disliked because they thought that discomfort would...well...discomfort him. 

"N-nice to meet you," Josh said quietly while ever so slightly looking at Brendon for a reaction.

"I know it must be annoying having different people in and out, but I promise I'll help you as much as possible, just tell me as much as you want to at the moment," Brendon explained, a carefree tone evident behind the worried expression and worried voice he held. Josh began to open his mouth and shut it immediately, his thoughts were ones he couldn't voice in the open, only in his own room where he could talk to himself and be free with his thoughts and opinions because nobody but his own mind could ever reply.

There was a slightly awkward tension in the room as Josh's thoughts swam in the sea that was his brain, he sat there in silence with Brendon who was quietly observing him for any sudden movements or reactions that Josh may manage to muster.

Brendon sighed and leaned back into the classroom's chair with a high pitched creak.

"I know this situation is uncomfortable, I've been in a somewhat similar one, I promise I can help," Brendon reassured and although Josh wasn't satisfied with the simple answer he replied anyway with little confidence and a lot of things wanting to pour out of his mouth.

"Thank you, uhm, why would you have been in this...? Why should I trust...? Uh, I-I ramble a lot I'm sorry...How can I- can I explain everything?" Josh blurted out all at once and he felt a voice in his head screaming at him for his incompetence.

"Hahaha, that's a lot of questions, well first of all I have some serious ADHD problems and so I had to go into this sort-a thing because my parents had no idea why I was failing all my classes, Second, you can trust me because I've been working in this business for a long time and I already trust you, third, it's okay to ramble i used to do it a lot, fourth, just go ahead and speak, ramble even, doesn't matter how you communicate with me you just have to get to the point of communicating with me somehow and then I'll worry about how you communicate, alright?" Brendon raised both his brows and Josh did something most people hadn't seen him do in a while.

He smiled.

**Short Time Skip**

Josh and Brendon had been talking for about three months, Josh was opening up to him as every new day passed and Brendon got more carefree to aid to Josh's anxiety over what Brendon would think. Overall they considered each other as good friends.

Josh had opened up about what was in his head.

The cute dark brown haired boy with a fragile voice and lanky body and Josh couldn't help but blush every time the boy mentally smiled at him and people asked him if he had a crush on some girl or someone else, but it was always the boy.

"What's his name?" Brendon had asked and Josh had closed his eyes to think of the boy's adorable face.

"Tyler, his name is Tyler Joseph," He had responded in a mellow tone with a song in his head that he mentally hummed to.

Brendon had nodded while writing something down on his notepad that always lay open on the table, visible to Josh.

"So, anything else you want to say that we haven't covered yet?" Brendon said and he softly smiled at Josh who felt in his element.

"Well, Tyler likes music." He started and Brendon grinned, showing off his pearly whites.

"Music is good," He commented and Josh felt a tiny urge to groan, he heard these comments a lot form therapists and people of that sort, he never expected it from Brendon but nevertheless he accepted it.

"Yeah, he can sing and play a ukulele which is cool," Josh said, watching as Brendon wrote the information down as little notes on the paper.

"Anything else?" Brendon asked and josh nodded.

"He plays piano and raps sometimes, I can hear him singing sentences to me and I always start making up a beat and he strums, sings along or plays piano keys. Tyler is always humming something and smiling at me when I notice..." His voice faded off and Brendon noticed the little smile on his face and noted it down respectively.

The door opened and the smile on Josh's face washed away immediately, his eyes trickled upwards and then his head followed.

He gaped his mouth and Brendon did a similar feat.

There, in the doorway, stood a boy. Not any old boy though, a boy with dark brown tousled hair that looked like it hadn't been washed with shampoo this morning and a lanky body and Josh guessed, only guessed, that he had a fragile voice.

Since Josh had described him in such affectionate detail, Brendon could only turn to Josh with a confused expression and Josh returned it.

"I-is this the right room for Calculus?" The boy asked with eyebrows that tilted upwards. 

His voice was fragile.

And that's what did it for Josh.

Josh blinked a few times and felt the room grow dark and swirl in his eyeballs, soon enough the familiar dark spots of the old days poked at his eyes and he fluttered them closed while falling to the floor.


	2. I can't breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has a small interaction with the Tyler in his head, then sees the actual Tyler and tears are shed.

After Josh had collapsed into the abyss of his mind, he has crazy thoughts about what was going on. Why would Tyler be here? Wasn't he imaginary? Josh told himself to calm down but ignored his own thoughts to the brink of feeling anxiety over the fact that he was making himself look crazy, even though nobody was there to say he was crazy.

"Josh? Josh could you wake up?" It was Tyler's voice. Why was it in Josh's head when Tyler, the actual Tyler, was real and standing somewhere near the door the last time Josh had seen the singer's face.

"I-I can't wake up..." Josh mumbled, tears poking at his eyes to fall and splatter into the nothingness that was his mind.

"Yes you can!" Tyler had turned in what felt like the blink of an eye and crouched down to caress Josh's cheek fondly and smile at him while his eyes squinted slightly. "Just open your eyes alright? I'm waiting on the other side for you~" Tyler grinned lavishly and seemed to wisp away from Josh, leaving the fragile boy to whine after him longingly.  
Tyler turned at that and had a small sympathetic frown on his face, he had a silent sigh before going over to Josh and leaning down onto him, rubbing his nose on Josh's nose.

"Don't worry, when you 'meet' me, it'll be okay. The other me will speak up eventually!" Tyler said softly before floating away into the other side of Josh's mind.

"Come back..." Josh pined but it didn't work, although maybe Tyler did hear as he started to hum the lyrics of one of the songs he sang to Josh.

"...I know my soul's freezing, hell's hot for good reason, so please..."

"Take me..." Josh finished and he suddenly awoke into real life surrounded by what felt to be blinding colors of everything he should be used to.

"Josh? Josh are you alright now?" Brendon asked, his voice clear as a sunny sky without clouds anywhere. Josh blinked a few times to rid his eyes of any possible tears that could stain his face and make a bad impression on the new Tyler standing by him, he knew Tyler inside and out, and Tyler hated it when Josh (or anyone) cried.

"I-I'm good...I think..." Josh mumbled quietly, hoping Brendon and only Brendon heard. He warily glanced at other Tyler who glanced at him awkwardly before making his way towards the door. "Hey Tyler wait!" Josh called out and immediately regretted it. 

Tyler turned around and made what Josh knew was his 'awkward eye-contact thing' as Tyler had put it, the poor boy standing there was petrified.

"Um, how did you know my name was Tyler?" He asked, sounding a distinct shake in his voice that made Josh cringe. Speaking of Josh, he was practically frozen to the spot he was in, and quickly got onto his knees and shuffled across the floor into a corner rather crudely. Brendon wasn't any better, he didn't know how to react to the situation although being a trained therapist and psychiatrist. Tyler, Josh's dream guy, walked out of thin air into the classroom used for therapy/guidance for older teens. And somehow Josh knew everything about this boy, it was obvious by how awkward Tyler looked because of the sudden use of his name even though that it hadn't been shared in the latest few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't...why did...I don't understand this...how...?" Josh muttered under his breath and Brendon noticed fairly quickly and went to his aid, rubbing his back and reassuring him, telling him to breathe calmly and things like that.

"..Is Josh okay?" Tyler asked with a wavering voice and Brendon turned his head with a slightly confused look on his head. 

"Uhm, you said his name earlier..?" Tyler tried and Brendon nodded, although suspicion came to his head faster than it took him to go from 0-60 in a good, expensive car.

Josh had buried his face into his hands, wishing the world to go away and leave him alone, which just brought Tyler to his mind because of all the lyrics twirling in his head that were more like knives that soft lyrics flowing from Tyler's soft mouth.

"Josh could come out from that small panic attack please?" Tyler's voice asked, but Josh just felt more panicky, was it Tyler's voice or other Tyler's voice? He couldn't tell and therefore didn't want to know. But he came out from under his hands and only then he realized he had been crying the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have read the first chapter and left Kudos! And also the commenters! You guys are awesome too. :3
> 
> First of all 'Other Tyler' is the Tyler that just walked into the room and that Josh just saw in real life, and 'Tyler' would be the one in his head that he met first so he is more comfortable with him.  
> Second of all, 'Other Tyler' is a suspicious person, he already knows about some things that we don't yet have knowledge of so hold onto your tacos.


	3. Please remove your hands from over your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh comes out of his panic attack, but it's not the only thing that't back.
> 
> Sorry my computer was acting up and I had to borrow my mother's for this chapter.
> 
> Also this one was shorter than the others and I know that.

 

“Josh you’re alright aren’t you?” Tyler’s voice spoke up again and this time Josh knew it was the Tyler in his head as the other Tyler’s mouth hadn’t moved.

“Josh, calm down,” Brendon’s voice now came through Josh’s thick veil of confusion and Josh felt like smiling but he didn’t know why.

“Careful, don’t want me going away somewhere do you?” Josh shook his head slightly at Tyler’s icy tone that pierced his eardrums, telling him the strong message that the Tyler in his head was not happy. Brendon then grabbed Josh’s clammy hand, pulling him out of dreamland with Tyler and back into the real world.

“Joshie wake the fuck up,” Tyler said in Josh’s head, his words sickly sweet to the point of being poisonous. “Brendon doesn’t want to _help_ you, you hopeless idiot! He wants to take me away from you! Don’t let him do that, if you do, I’ll say goodbye for good,” Josh whimpered to himself, biting his lip in frustration, Brendon seemed noticed and started asking him if he was okay and if the panic attack was over yet.

“Josh, I thought you loved me but you’re letting him ruin this for you!” Tyler pleaded, quickly changing his tune. “DON’T LET HIM RUIN US! I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN IF YOU LET THE BASTARD GET AWAY WITH IT!!” Tyler screamed in his head and Josh clutched his forehead and winced in pain. The whole world was spinning around him and Josh didn’t have a clue as to what to do in this kind of situation.

Brendon was asking him if he was okay and Tyler was screaming in his head and telling him how incompetent he was and how much all of this hurt him.

Then one simple thought caused time to slow as it ruled over everything.

Punch him.

Punch Brendon for me Josh.

Then we can be better, we can talk while he gets that fixed.

And Josh felt numb to emotion and everything else as he felt someone other than himself take control of his arm for a moment. Drawing it back and preparing to punch. Brendon saw but didn’t have any time to react as Josh’s fist hit him in the jaw, causing him to lurch backwards at the force that came with the blow.

“W-why did you do that?” Tyler’s weak voice reached Josh’s ears and he flinched, he retracted his arm and stared at it confused.

“I-I-I…don’t…” Josh started, slowly seeing that actual Tyler had spoken and looked quite petrified of Josh right now, to which Josh felt his abyss of a mind deepen and break in on itself.

Josh looked over to Brendon, hanging his head in shame. Brendon just looked worried, about Josh.

“Do you feel better now Josh?”


	4. I know it's dire my time today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is shocked at himself for his behavior and Tyler makes him feel endangered

"But Brendon-"

 

"No buts, do you feel better?"

 

"Yeah..." Josh trailed, retreating to a kneeling position on the floor. He glanced between real life Tyler and Brendon.

 

Brendon suddenly hissed, seeming to only just start to feel the pain.

 

"Hey Tyler?" Brendon asked the petrified boy who had little ideas to what was happening in front of him.

 

"Yeah?" Tyler replied with uncertainty while Josh watched from the sidelines with wonder at their little interaction. Brendon said something else and Tyler's eyes shifted to the side, that was his ashamed-but-not-ashamed look Josh concluded, which made him think of _other_ Tyler. It made Josh think about when Tyler had told him about it.

 

 

"Hey Josh!" Tyler had said, happily grinning at Josh like usual.

 

"Hi Tyler," He replied, slightly unhappy.

 

"What's wrong sugarplum fairy?" Tyler said, nicknaming him.

 

"The kids at school bullied me again today," Josh replied, knowing that Tyler would make him spit it out if he didn't reply. Tyler's face fell a little before he sat down next to Josh on the grass with a happy aura. Josh could tell, and he didn't know why.

 

"I want to tell you some things," Tyler said, still smiling. Josh then had so many thoughts enter his head, does he hate me?? He thought, tears prepared to drop out of his eyes on command.

 

"I have this weird face," Tyler pointed to his face. "I've noticed a few funny looks I sometimes put on, do you want me to describe them?" Tyler said, his face softening when he saw tears un-voluntarily making their way down his face. Tyler brought a finger to Josh's face and wiped away the tears.

 

"I'll tell you what honey bear, I'll tell you all my funny little quirks over this next week and you tell me what happens at school everyday, okay?" Tyler asked, smiling at him while concern iced his words like ice would water in winter.

 

Josh sniffed and then nodded, smiling at Tyler weakly in response to what he had said. Tyler then proceeded to tell Josh a bunch of his secrets before saying "Your turn to tell me," And waiting until Josh spilled the beans. Josh did, and Tyler then left, but not without pecking his cheek first, which had made Josh blush just thinking about it.

 

 

"Hey Josh," Brendon voice's broke him out of his consuming thoughts and back into reality. "I have an idea, only temporary," He said, flashing perfect white teeth for a moment.

 

"What is it?" Josh asked, getting up from his position on the floor to meet Brendon's eyes.

 

"Tyler, has been training for psychiatry and possibly therapy, so while I get this sorted out, i'll leave him to you okay, just explain a little what you need to talk about and hopefully Tyler will get experience," Brendon explained and Josh felt his face go numb but managed to utter out:

 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a hobby, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> Edit 1: I honestly don't know how I managed to get so many hits in one day but thanks I guess! Also I'm editing this chapter today, because i saw some mistakes.


End file.
